Sick Day
by savvydaun05
Summary: Ash's (Iwan Rheon) girlfriend Meghan (Hailee Steinfeld) comes down sick one day. Is Ash just going to stand aside and wait until she gets better? Well then he wouldn't be a proper boyfriend and we wouldn't have a story filled with romance and comfort! (Based off of the TV show 'Vicious'.)


**Hey everyone! It's me again with another "Vicious" story! Just so we are all clear...**

 ***** **I do not own "Vicious" or any of its characters.**

 ****I do own my own OC, Meghan, who is (and always will be!) portrayed by Hailee Steinfeld.**

 *****I apologize if anyone becomes OOC at any point in time.**

 **Enjoy, fellow reader!**

"Oh. My. God," Meghan strained through her sore throat.

She just couldn't understand it. She felt perfectly fine the day before. All of a sudden when she woke up that morning her head throbbed, her nose felt stopped up, and her skin felt hotter than summer. She was no doctor (or was even studying to become one) but she knew perfectly well what was wrong with her.

She was sick.

She also felt a sneeze coming on and quickly grabbed a tissue from the box on her stand. She blew as hard as she could but only managed to collect air. After wiping her nose she wadded up the used tissue and threw it into her nearby trashcan, where several other tissues were piling up.

 _This is the last thing I need right now,_ she thought to herself. There was no possible way that she was going to her classes that day, as much as she hated to admit it. But she knew it was for the best because a) she looked and felt like crap, b) she had little to no energy in her to make it through the day, and c) she didn't want anyone else catching what she had.

That was the moment when she officially took a sick day. She vowed to use that day to her advantage. She would stay in bed, try and sweat out whatever was inside of her, and get as much rest as she could. Her roommate was at her own classes at the moment and probably wouldn't return until later that night, so Meghan had the whole dorm to herself. Perfect for someone in her condition.

Just as she was about to close her eyes and go back to sleep, she heard a knock at the door. _Really?_ With a heavy moan she got up and trudged over to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to focus them. The sight in front of her turned out to be her boyfriend Ash. However, instead of his usual happy-go-lucky attitude, she noticed a sort of worried sense about him.

"Hey. I waited at our usual spot in the library but you weren't there."

"Oh no!" Meghan mumbled. She was so out of it that she totally forgot to call Ash. "I'm so sorry Ash. I just don't feel well."

"You sick?" he asked, growing more concerned by the second.

"Yeah. I think so. I think I'm just gonna stay here for the day."

"Well, here. Let's get you back into bed."

Ever the gentleman, Ash carefully led Meghan back to her bed, helped her under the covers, and even tucked her in. Meghan couldn't help but let out a rather odd-sounding giggle at his actions.

"Do you need me to get you anything or do anything for you?"

"No. I think I've got everything I need. Tissues. Water. Snacks. Thanks though."

"Okay," he said, placing a soft kiss onto the top her head before leaving. Just as he was closing the door, he turned back around and said, "I'll come back after my morning classes to check up on you. And if you need anything just text me."

"I will." Meghan gave a small smile, which only grew bigger when Ash said, "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Four hours, five sips of water, and thirty tissues later, Meghan was feeling no better than she did that morning. She didn't (or rather couldn't) do anything except stay in bed. She found herself playing games on her phone and scrolling through social media a couple of times. However she soon gave up finding any comfort in those things and resorted to simply staring up at the ceiling and getting lost in her thoughts.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a knocking sound. _It's always just as I'm about to get comfortable,_ she said to herself as she got up from her bed again and went to the door. The sight before her surprised her.

There in front of her was Ash holding a stack of papers in one hand and a very full shopping bag in the other. "Hello, love!" he said rather cheerfully. Before she could get a single word out he scooted past her and set everything he had onto bed. As he talked he pulled out each item from the bag.

"I know you said you didn't need anything but I went ahead and talked with a couple of your professors and they gave me some of the work you'll have to make up. I also went to the little shop near the campus and I got you two more boxes of Kleenex just in case, a couple packets of soup because I hear soup's the kind of thing you're supposed to make when you're sick, and I got you a little word search book for fun."

"Awe, Ash!" Meghan seemed to glow a little at all of the goodies her boyfriend got for her. "You didn't have to do all of that!"

"I know. I know," Ash replied sheepishly. "But I wanted to."

"Thank you," Meghan said, wanting nothing more than to give the man a great big kiss. Instead, she opted to wrapping her arms around him and giving him the biggest hug she could muster.

"You're welcome." Ash squeezed her back, a proud smile forming on his face.

For the rest of the day Meghan remained in her bed, a half-eaten bowl of soup sitting on her nightstand and one-third of her word search book dog-marked as complete. Ash had to get back to the rest of his classes and was disappointed when he had to leave her again. It took some time but she finally convinced him that she was fine and promised to let him know if she needed anything else. Taking the risk of getting sick, Ash gave Meghan a quick kiss on the lips before departing.

* * *

When he checked back in on her the next day, her color was already starting to come back and her voice was stronger than before.

"I guess I have you to thank for that," she admitted.

"Thanks," he said, a blush slowly creeping into his cheeks. "So you think you're ready to go to your classes today?"

"I think so. I don't feel as bad as before and I don't think I'm a threat to anyone now."

"If you're sure..."

"I am sure."

She stole a quick kiss before adding, "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Anytime, love."

Hand in hand, the two made their way out of the residence hall and into the cool New York air.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that because, I am sad to say, that it will be the last "Vicious" story that I will write... for now! ;-) Pretty pretty please like it, review it, and take a peek at some of my other stories if you feel like it!**


End file.
